The reduction of wind drift is an important object in agrochemistry. As different plants require different agrochemicals as pesticides that may not necessarily be beneficial for other plants of neighboring fields, there is a need to highly control the distribution of agrochemicals and prevent a drift to neighboring fields or the neighboring environment in general. Various drift control agents are known with a wide variety of different chemical compositions. Thus, it is very difficult to identify new drift control agents or optimizing structures of known drift control agents.
Dicamba is an important herbicide, which requires high drift control to avoid damages in neighboring fields. Dicamba is available in the commercial products like BANVEL®+2,4-D, BANVEL HERBICIDE®, BANVEL-K+ATRAZINE®, BRUSHMASTER®, CELEBRITY PLUS®, CIMARRON MAX®, CLARITY HERBICIDE®, COOL POWER®, DIABLO HERBICIDE®, DICAMBA DMA SALT, DISTINCT HERBICIDE®, ENDRUN®, HORSEPOWER*®, LATIGO®, MARKSMAN HERBICIDE®, MACAMINE-D®, NORTHSTAR HERBICIDE®, OUTLAW HERBICIDE®, POWER ZONE®, PROKOZ VESSEL®, PULSAR®, Q4 TURF HERBICIDE®, RANGESTAR®, REQUIRE Q®, RIFLE®, RIFLE PLUS®, RIFLE-D®, SPEED ZONE®, STATUS HERBICIDE®, STER-LING BLUE®, STRUT®, SUPER TRIMEC*®, SURGE*®, TRIMEC BENTGRASS*®, TRIMEC CLASSIC*®, TRIMEC PLUS*®, TRIPLET SF®, TROOPER EXTRA®, VANQUISH®, VETERAN 720®, VISION HERBICIDE®, WEED MASTER®, YUKON HERBICIDE®.
Object of the present invention was to find a new drift control agent and compositions thereof with improved properties. These agents should be easy to prepare starting from cheap, industrially available compounds, which are easy to handle. Yet another object was to provide a dicamba composition which allows drift control.